El encuentro de un nuevo mundo
by luzz.munnoz
Summary: El encuentro del mundo de inuyasha con el mundo de ranma. Historia donde tras un accidente akane conoce a inuyasha.
1. Primer encuentro

Hola chic s! Les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste, dejen review y digan que tal les pareció.

-Hablando.-

"-Pensando.-"

*/*/* cambio de escena/tiempo.

Una linda chica corría a toda prisa esquivando a las personas que por su camino se crusaban ¿La razón Estaba muy muy cansada de estar viajando en el tiempo y cuando por fin pudo descansar, pero se quedo dormida. Faltaban pocos minutos para que las clases comenzaran, tenia miedo de llegar tarde pues o quería que el profesor la castigara y mucho menos quería perderse la aburrida clase de ciencias naturales en la que por cierto su calificación había pasado de ser un hermoso 10 a ser un terrible 7. Si bien su madre no la regañaba y hasta comprendía el que ella viajara al pasado para salvar el presente, ella odiaba tener un promedio tan bajo, le aterraba la idea de repetir el semestre por hacer reprobado materias. Finalmente había llegado al aula y con gloriosos 3 minutos de anticipación se sentó en su pupitre y se recupero de aquella intensa carrera por la que tuvo que pasar por el simple hecho de levantarse tarde. Durante la clase comenzó a reflexionar sobre su desempeño en la escuela

-"Tengo que estudiar mucho... Tengo que volver a tener 10 de promedio."- Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-"¡Ah! Que buena idea se me acaba de ocurrir, me tomare esta semana para estudiar y ya no faltar a la escuela y cuando llegue el fin de semana, iré al pasado."- Pensó kagome mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a la altura de su pecho y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Señorita Higurashi, ¿Desea compartir algo con la clase?.- Pregunto el maestro seriamente

-Eh, no yo... no.- Kagome se sonrojo demasiado

-Pues entonces ponga atención a la clase.- Kagome agacho la mirada y el maestro giro a la pizarra. Las clases habían terminado y kagome caminaba a su casa pensando en la excelente idea que ese mismo día se le ocurrió al llegar a casa su hermano estaba en el comedor haciendo su tarea

-Hola sota.- Saludo kagome

-Hermana, que bueno que llegas orejas de perro esta en tu habitación esperándote.- Kagome camino pesadamente a su habitación ¿Como se iba a poder concentrar con inuyasha en su habitación . Cuando entro a su habitación kagome lo primero que vio fue un hanyou muy apuesto sentado sobre su cama

-¡Kagome!.- Dijo inuyasha notoriamente feliz

-Hola inuyasha.- Dijo kagome y se sentó a su lado

-Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos.-

-Lo siento inuyasha decidí tomarme esta semana para estudiar.-

-¡Keh! Tu y esa cosa llamada estudiar, ya te dije que nos vamos.-

-¡NO! Me tomare esta semana para estudiar y poder estar al corriente.-

-Como quieras, me voy y mañana volveré.- Dijo mientras ponía un pie en la ventana y se preparaba para salir

-Espera, eso es justo lo que quería decirte -inuyasha giro para poder observar a kagome- Por favor no venga esta semana, no quiero distraerme. Te prometo que iré el fin de semana.-

-Esta bien, pero espero que sea verdad eso de que iras el fin de semana.- Inuyasha la miro con indiferencia

-Por supuesto que iré inuyasha.-

-Bueno entonces nos vemos kagome.- Inuyasha se despidió y rápidamente se dirigió al pozo. Kagome se sentía feliz por cuatro días mas seria libre, podría estudiar sin preocupaciones

-¿Que sera lo primero que haré?.- Se pregunto así misma la chica mientras se apuntaba el mentón con su dedo indice

-¡Ya se!.- Exclamo e inmediatamente se arrojo a su cama y escondió su cara en su almohada.

*/*/*

En nerima , una chica de cabello corto despertaba con la dulce voz de su hermana

-Akane despierta, te estamos esperando para desayunar. Recuerda que hoy iremos al templo para que a las 12 estés lista.-

-Si kasumi, enseguida bajo.- Respondió un poco adormilada. Ese día los chicos no irán a la escuela por que el loco director decidió darse unas vacaciones. Antes de salir de su habitación akane escucho gritos de su prometido y de un anciano pervertido

-Me las pagaras ranma, por que tratas así a tu pobre maestro.- Decía happosai mientras perseguía al chico de la trenza por toda la casa

-!Esta loco si piensa que me voy a dejar transformar en chica y modelarle esa ropa robada, viejo libidinoso!.- Dijo ranma mientras corría tratando de alejarse de ese viejo pervertido. Akane bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, pero al escuchar unas pisadas que se aproximaban rápidamente se hizo a un lado y vio como ranma paso tan rápido como un rayo, una vez que este se alejo akane volvió a tomar su camino sin saber que el maestro happosai se dirigía hacia ella. El maestro trato de detenerse al ver que era akane y no ranma a la que estaba apunto de atacar, el maestro trato de detenerse pero no lo logro ya que había saltado con un gran impulso. Akane sintió un pequeño toque en la parte trasera de su cabeza, al sentir ese pequeño golpe por instinto cerro sus ojos pero al abrirlos comenzó a ver borroso cada vez mas hasta perder la visión completamente

-¿Akane mi amor, como te sientes?.- Pregunto happosai

-No puedo ver nada.- Respondió con un tono asustado mientras se tallaba los ojos

-¿Maestro que le ha hecho a mi hija?.- Pregunto soun mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Bueno.. Pues yoo...-

-!Maestro díganos de una vez que paso!.- grito soun mientras tomaba al pequeño viejo y lo sacudía por los hombros

-Que malo eres, por que tratas asi a tu pobre maestro que ya es un viejito.-

-¡¿Que fue lo que me hizo maestro!?.- Dijo akane furiosa

-Presione uno de tus nervios para que perdieras la vista, perdóname akane preciosa.-

-¡¿QUE?!.- Gritaron todos al unisono mientras observaban aquella escena

-Pero no te preocupes solo durara una semana el efecto.- Dijo mas tranquilo el anciano mientras fumaba con su pipa

-¿Y no puede hacer algo para revertirlo?.- Pregunto ranma

-No, yo solo aprendí los puntos de presión para causar la ceguera temporal, no para revestirla.-

-Como siempre solo se informa hasta donde le conviene.- Ranma le dio un fuerte coscorrón

-Tal vez cologne puede revertir el efecto.- Interrumpió genma

-Ella y shampoo volvieron a china.- Respondió ranma

-Bueno ya tranquilos, el efecto solo durara una semana, no es mucho tiempo.- Dijo akane muy segura

-¡Mi pequeña es tan valiente!.- Grito soun entre sollozos

-Akane sera mejor que descanses, nabiki y yo iremos al templo.-

-¿Que? De eso nada, yo tambien iré.- Akane subio a su habitación con ayuda de sus hermanas para cambiarse. A las 12 horas exactamente las tres chicas ya estaban afuera subiendo a un taxi. Finalmente llegaron al templo, kasumi y nabiki se aterraron al ver unas largas escaleras que parecían no tener fin. Al llegar a la cima kasumi y nabiki estaban un poco cansadas por que no estaban acostumbradas a la actividad física como akane que salia a correr a diario. Un simpático anciano que barría el frente de su casa se alegro al ver que unas chicas vinieron al templo, se acerco a ellas y las saludo. Kasumi estaba muy interesada en conocer la historia del templo Higurashi así que le pidió al anciano le contara la historia de como se creo

-Nabiki me dio un mareo, podrias llevarme a sentar a algún lugar con sombra por favor.-

-Seguro hermanita - Nabiki tomo a akane del brazo y la guio hasta un jardín con un frondoso árbol que daba una agradable sombra- Siéntate aquí akane, cuando el anciano temine de relatarnos la historia vendremos por ti.-

-Si nabiki gracias.- Nabiki se dirigio a donde su hermana para escuchar la historia. Akane se sentia un poco mejor pues la sombra y el maravilloso aroma de las flores la relajaban

-Ciega por una semana... Bueno, podria ser peor.- Se decía así misma akane para animarse. Con sus manos comenzo a recorrer el fresco pasto, parecía que lo acariciaba pero de pronto sintió un pinchazo en su dedo y busco aquel objeto que la pincho. Con sus dedos comenzó a recorrer aquel extraño y pequeño objeto que encontró para saber si podria descubrir de que se trataba, pero llego a la conclusión de que era una pequeña espina

-Lo guardare de todas maneras.- Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y guardo aquel extraño objeto. Akane sintio como sus mareos desaparecieron y como ninguna de sus hermanas venia por ella aun, decidió caminar un rato. Se levanto con cuidado y estiro sus brazos y comenzó a moverlos como si buscara algo, camino un pequeño tramo hasta que sintio una pared. Comenzó a caminar al rededor de esta hasta encontrarse con una puerta

-Hola, buenas tardes - Dijo al abrir la puerta - Creo que no hay nadie...- Siguió caminando y moviendo sus brazos hasta que llego a un pasamanos y bajo lentamente la escalera

-¿Hay alguien?.- Volvió a insistir pero no obtuvo respuesta, cuando llego al final de la escalera dio unos pasos hacia adelante y sintió una pequeña barrera que la detenía. Con sus manos recorrio completamente la barrera

-Parece que es un pozo...- Akane sintió como alguien se aproximaba a ella pero pensó que era una de sus hermanas o algún encargado del templo. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros y la empujaron haciendo que cayera dentro del pozo. Cuando akane reacciono comenzó a escalar el interior del pozo hasta que logro salir

*/*/*

Inuyasha descansaba en la rama de un arbol cuando percibio un aroma muy delicioso que no logro reconocer. Siguiendo el rastro de ese aroma llego al pozo y vio unas pequeñas manos apoyadas en la orilla de este. Poco a poco una linda chica de cabellos cortos salio del interior. El hanyou se asusto al ver a aquella chica pues nunca la habia visto. La chica finalmente toco tierra firme y se sacudió la ropa y su cabello

-Debo estar muy sucia.- Dijo la joven mientras se sacudía, inuyasha la miraba con desconcierto ya que ella aun no se percataba de su presencia

-Tu... Quien eres...- Pregunto el hanyou, akane pensaba que estaba sola y al oir esa voz se asusto

-Ho... Hola soy akane tendo.- Akane hizo una reverencia pero al lado opuesto de donde estaba el hanyou y este solo enarco una ceja

-Estoy de este lado...-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ver.- Dijo akane con tristeza, inuyasha se sintió mal por haber dicho eso

-No te preocupes, soy inuyasha.-

-Mucho gusto inuyasha.- Akane sonrió dulcemente y a pesar de que seguir sin ver de frente al hanyou el sintió la calidez de su sonrisa

-¿Y de donde eres akane?.- Pregunto inuyasha

-Vivo aproximadamente a 20 minutos de aquí - Inuyasha observaba a akane de arriba hacia abajo, tenia el presentimiento de que fuera de la misma época que la de kagome pero tenia temor de preguntárselo - Dime inuyasha acaso tu me empujaste.-

-¿Eh? No yo no te empuje.- Respondió nervioso

-Que raro, sentí como si alguien me hubiera empujado... Bueno mas bien fue mi imaginación.-

-¿Entonces caíste dentro del pozo?.-

-Si.- Ahi estaba su repuesta, esa chica era de la misma época que kagome

-Dime te dieron algo o encontraste algo...- Akane se extraño por la pregunta de inuyasha pero recordando la pequeña espina que la pincho, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y se la mostró

-Pues encontré esto...-

-¡¿La encontraste tirada?!.-

-Si ¿Por que?.-

-Es un fragmento de la perla.-

-¿Perla? Que perla.- Inuyasha tendría que explicarle todo a akane y solo esperaba que esta le creyera. Al terminar de contarle a akane esta muy sorprendida

-¿Entonces estoy en la época feudal?.-

-Asi es.- Contesto serio inuyasha

-Vaya que interesante, quisiera poder verlo... ¡Solo tengo que esperar unos días!.-

-¿Eh? De que hablas.-

-Bueno, es que estoy ciega temporalmente...- Akane le explico como el maestro happosai le presiono un nervio en la cabeza y poco a poco perdió su visión

-Menos mal que es temporal.-

-¡Si! Me muero por ver el panorama y poder conocerte inuyasha.- El hanyou se sonrojo ante el comentario de akane

-¡Keh! Lo que tu digas akane.-

-Tengo que irme, mis hermanas deben estar buscándome.-

-Te acompaño.- Inuyasha guió a akane hasta el pozo y juntos lo atravesaron. Al llegar a la época actual inuyasha cargo a akane para ayudarla al salir del pozo, al salir vio las escaleras así que de otro salto llego a la entrada

-Ya estamos en la entrada akane.-

-Gracias por traerme inuyasha, pronto vendre a visitaste.-

-Has lo que quieras.- Contesto con indiferencias

-¿Akane donde estas?- Se escucho las voz de kasumi, inuyasha rápidamente entro al pozo- Akane nos tenias muy preocupadas.-

-Lo siento kasumi.- kasumi tomo del brazo a su hermanita y se dirigieron a las escaleras donde estaba nabiki esperándolas

-ya vamonos chicas, el taxista no esperara mucho tiempo.- Nabiki tomo el otro brazo de akane y las tres bajaron las escaleras.


	2. Corazones rotos

Hola! Que bueno que les gusto mi historia Guest y Paola :D y aun que sea solo dos personas seguire subiendola *u*9 no les molesto que la historia sea tan larga? Jaja bueno disfruten y espero sus reviews.

+/+/

Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica llamada akane , sin duda tenia una hermosa sonrisa y un delicioso aroma pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que ella quería conocerlo pero ¿Que diría cuando viera que era un hanyou? Sin duda alguna ella se asustaría y tal vez esa seria la ultima vez que la podría ver. Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos malos pensamientos, tenia que decirle a kagome que esa chica tenia un fragmento pero recordando la petición que kagome le hizo de no ir a visitarla decidió esperar a que ella fuera la que viajara al pasado.

*/*/*

Akane viajaba de regreso a casa y no dejaba de pensar en su nuevo amigo, sin duda alguna ese chico le habia agradado demasiado y quería conocerlo pero le costaba creer lo que el le dijo ¿En verdad ella viajo al pasado? Por un momento la idea de que inuyasha y mas personas se burlaron de ella al hacerle creer que viajo al pasado, se reprocho así misma pues inuyasha le había ayudado a salir del pozo no creía que el se burlara de ella pero aun así estaba dudosa

-"Justo hoy me tubo que pasar esto".- Pensó akane con enfado. Finalmente llegaron a casa y antes de que akane entrara a la casa con ayuda de nabiki, kasumi la detuvo

-Akane, vamos con el dr. tofu tal vez el pueda ayudarte.-

-Bueno pero tu me esperas afuera "puedo terminar peor si entras".-

-Esta bien.- Ambas caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta llegar al consultorio y como acordaron, kasumi espero afuera a akane

-Buenas tardes dr. tofu .-

-Hola akane cuanto tiempo sin verte, dime que te sucedió.-

-Pues vera...- Akane le contó su desgracia al doctor

-Ya veo, creo que si puedo ayudarte pero eso no significa que recuperes tu vista inmediatamente - Tofu se acerco a ella y comenzó a darle un suave masaje en su cabeza- Bien, es todo akane.-

-Gracias doctor.-

-No fue nada, cuídate.- El doctor acompaño a su pequeña paciente hasta la salida

-Gracias por ayudar a mi hermanita doctor.- Inmediatamente los lentes del doctor tofu se iluminaron al oir la voz de kasumi

-¡Kasumi! No fue nada.-

-Hasta luego doctor.- Dijo kasumi y tomo a su hermana de la mano para volver a casa.

*/*/*

Kagome estaba en su habitación estudiando

-Al fin puedo estudiar tranquilamente, podre recuperar mi excelente promedio.- Dijo mientras sacaba unos lapices de su estuche

-Hija ya esta la comida.-

-Si mamá, enseguida voy.- Kagome se levanto de su silla y se dirigió al comedor

-Oye hija, no he visto a tu amigo ¿Se pelearon de nuevo?.-

-No mamá le pedí que me dejara estudiar un tiempo pues en unas semanas serán los exámenes.-

-Oh, que bueno que no han peleado.- Dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa. Acabando de comer kagome nuevamente se dirigió a su habitación para seguir estudiando. kagome estudio por dos horas mas y decidió darse un relajante baño

-Que bien se siente.- Dijo kagome mientras se hundía en la bañera.

*/*/*

Akane estaba en su habitación estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho un ruido en el tejado se asusto y cayo al piso. Se levanto bastante adolorida pues se había dado un buen golpe. Abrio los ojos y veia borroso, poco a poco su vision se fue aclarando

-¡Ya puedo ver!.- Dijo con mucha ilusion y rapidamente bajo las escaleras para enontrarse con los demas

-¡Kasumi!.-

-Akane pero que haces aqui, te dije que cualquier cosa que necesites me lo pidas, te puedes lastimar al no ver donde pisas.-

-Kasumi ya puedo ver.-

-¿En serio? Que gusto hermanita.- Dijo kasumi muy emocionada

-El masaje que me dio el dr. tofu si funciono.-

-Me alegro mucho akane.-

-Por cierto ¿Donde esta ranma, kasumi?.-

-No se, solo me dijo que saldría un rato.-

-Ire a buscarlo, enseguida vuelvo.-

-Ve con cuidado akane.- Akane salio rápidamente de casa para buscar a ranma y darle la buena noticia. Akane camino un buen rato buscando a su prometido, estaba apunto de regresar a casa cuando lo vio en un callejón platicando con shampoo

-Yo querer mucho a airen.- Dijo shampoo mientras restregaba su cuerpo al de ranma, Akane estaba furiosa pero quería ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas antes de interrumpir

-Ya lo se shampoo.-

-Airen no querer a shampoo?.-

-Aun no, pero tal vez.- Ranma se acerco a shampoo y la beso, akane no podía creer lo que veía ranma estaba besándose con shampoo, de pronto ella sintió como por sus mejillas comenzaban a rodar lagrimas, sin hacer ruido se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Una gran daga se había incrustado en su pecho pero por su orgullo dejo de llorar

-Y yo de tonta haciéndome ilusiones.- Paso su mano por su pecho y sintió aquel pequeño dije en el que guardaba el fragmento de la perla, se mantuvo unos instantes pensativa y tomo la decisión de ir a ver a inuyasha. Akane corría rápidamente en dirección al templo, subió las escaleras y antes de entrar a la pequeña cabaña donde se encontraba el pozo miro a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie la viera. Cuando finalmente atravesó el pozo se impresiono al ver que lo de viajar en el tiempo era verdad, akane busco a inuyasha por todas partes pero no lo encontró.

*/*/*  
Inuyasha caminaba tranquilamente sin rumbo fijo cuando percibo otra vez aquel delicioso aroma  
-"¿Sera posible?".- Inmediatamente se dirigió al pozo y vio por segunda ocasión como akane salia de este. Al salir, akane miro extrañada a aquel ser que estaba cerca de ella, inuyasha por su parte se sintió intimidado por la mirada de la chica y no pudo evitar sonrojarse  
-¿Y tu quien eres?.- Pregunto akane muy seria, una gigantesca gota resbalo por la frente de inuyasha  
-So... soy yo akane, inuyasha.- Dijo muy tímido  
-¿ Enserio? -Por un momento akane olvido su tristeza- Me da gusto conocerte inuyasha.-  
-¡Keh! Me da igual, dime a que has venido ahora -Pregunto mirándola con superioridad, akane recordó nuevamente aquella terrible escena en donde veía a su prometido besarse con shampoo e inmediatamente sus se cristalizaron y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, inuyasha se asusto pues creyó que el había sido el causante de las lagrimas de akane- Akane... yo no... no fue mi intención - Tartamudeaba el hanyou mientras observaba a akane que no deja de llorar  
-El me engaño inuyasha, me engaño.- Akane se acerco a inuyasha y se aferro a el en un abrazo. El solo atino a corresponder el abrazo, con una mano rodeo su cintura y con la otra le acariciaba sus azules cabellos  
-Tranquila akane.- Hasta el mismo se asusto con las palabras que dijo pero con akane llorando en su pecho, no era momento para arrepentirse. Cuando finalmente akane se tranquilizo se separo de inuyasha  
-Gracias inuyasha.- Akane sonrió agradecida  
-¿Po... por que me agradeces?.-  
-Por haberme escuchado.-  
-¡Keh! No es nada -Ambos se recostaron en el pasto. Inuyasha estaba nervioso no había humano que le temería a excepción de sus amigos claro, a akane parecía no importarle su apariencia- Dime akane, ¿Por que llorabas? ¿Quien te engaño?.-  
-Pues veras, estoy comprometida con un chico llamado ranma, el me gusta y hoy lo vi... besandose con otra.- Akane agacho la mirada  
-¿Que significa prometido?.-  
-Pues es cuando... "¿como se lo explico?" Una pareja esta planeando casarse.-  
-Pues creo que ese tal ranma es un tonto.-  
-¿Y por que lo dices? No lo conoces.-  
-Bueno si yo tuviera una linda prometida como tu, no besaría a otras.- Dijo inuyasha tratando de animar a akane y esta por su parte se sonrojo  
-Ja, que cosas dices.- Dijo muy feliz  
-¡Keh! No tienes que agradecer, vamos a la aldea, quiero que conozcas a algunas personas.-  
-Si, vamos.- Ambos se pusieron de pie e inuyasha se puso delante de akane en cunclillas  
-Vamos sube.-  
-S... si.- Akane muy tímidamente se subió a la espalda del hanyou y en cuanto estuvo bien sujeta inuyasha corrió velozmente en dirección a la aldea.  
-Ya llegamos akane.-  
-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?.- No duro mas de dos minutos el trayecto  
-Los humanos son muy lentos, hubiéramos tardado horas en llegar si no te hubiera traído cargada.- Dijo inuyasha con un tono de superioridad  
-Así que me estas llamando lenta.- Una venita se hizo presente en la cien de akane, inuyasha noto el enojo de la chica  
-No, es que no quería que te cansaras.- Mintió nerviosamente  
-¿Pero que sucede aquí por que tanto escándalo -Dijo el monje pervertido mientras salia de la cabaña, observo a la linda chica de cabellos cortos y no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a ella- Señorita, ¿No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?.- Dijo el monje mientras sostenía las manos de la chica  
-Lo siento, pero no.- Contesto akane incrédula ante tal pregunta  
-Oh pero que desgracia la mía.- El monje soltó las manos de akane y una de estas se poso en su trasero  
-¡Ah! Pervertido.- Grito akane, sango por los gritos ya se imaginaba lo que sucedía así que salio rápidamente para golpear a miroku, pero casi cae al suelo por la impresión de ver a miroku besando el suelo y con enorme mazo en su cabeza  
-¡Se lo tiene merecido excelencia!... ¿Y tu quien eres?.-  
-Ella es akane, viene de la misma época que kagome.- Respondió inuyasha  
-¿Y como es que logro crusar?.- Pregunto sango sorprendida  
-Encontré un pequeño fragmento de lo que ustedes llaman la perla de shikon.- Akane metio la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y mostró el diminuto fragmento  
-Eso no puede ser posible.- Dijo miroku que nuevamente tenia una mano sobre el trasero de akane, ella estaba furiosa y dispuesta a darle de nueva cuenta un golpe con su mazo, peo sango fue mas rapida y lo golpeo con su hiraikotsu  
-¿Cuando vas a cambiar miroku? -Pregunto inuyasha con un tono burlon- Akane ella es sango y es una exterminadora, el es miroku y es un monje pervertido.-  
-Mucho gusto.- Akane hizo una pequeña reverencia  
-El placer es mio hermosa señorita.-  
-¡Excelencia no se quiera pasar con akane! Mucho gusto akane y bienvenida.-  
-Gracias son muy amables todos, ya esta oscureciendo sera mejor que me marche.-  
-Esperamos verte pronto por aquí.- Dijo sango con una cálida sonrisa  
-Piensa bien la propuesta de tener un hijo mio, linda akane.-  
-Claro...- Dijo akane con sarcasmo  
-Sube akane.- De nueva cuenta inuyasha ofreció su espalda para llevar a akane de nuevo al pozo. Ambos se encontraban al pie del pozo, inuyasha se percato de un ligero aroma a agua salada  
-¿Akane estas llorando? -Akane volteo a ver a inuyasha con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- Akane por favor no llores, ¿Que tienes?.- Akane se abalanzo sobre inuyasha  
-¿Por queme hizo esto inuyasha, por que?.- Decía entre sollozos  
-No llores por el akane, es un tonto al no saber apreciarte.-  
-Eres un buen amigo inuyasha.- El hanyou se sorprendió ante el comentario de la chica ¿Se conocían apenas dos dias y ya lo consideraba un amigo?  
-¿A... a... amigo?.- Inuyasha estaba completamente sonrojado  
-Si, eres una buena persona.- Inuyasha se sintió el ser mas dichoso y abrazo a akane fuertemente  
-Gracias.- Dijo inuyasha en un susurro casi inaudible  
-Sera mejor que me marche -Akane limpio sus lagrimas y se sento en la orilla del pozo- Hasta ponto inuyasha.-  
-Cuídate akane y no permitas que esa tonta rama te moleste.- Akane solto una carcajado con el comentario de inuyasha  
-Es ranma y te prometo que no lo haré -El hanyou se dio media vuelta para marcharse- Inuyasha... Gracias por escucharme.- Akane sonrió y salto al pozo. Inuyasha estaba analizando la situación, una humana que apenas lo conocía lo apreciaba como un amigo. Inuyasha echo un ultimo vistazo al pozo y se marcho.

Akane ya habia salido del pozo y se dirigía a su casa.  
-Ya llegue.- Dijo akane mientras se descalzaba  
-Que bueno que vuelves akane, llegas justo a tiempo para cenar.- Dijo kasumi con su dulce voz. Akane se sento y cuando ranma apareció no pudo evitar sentir un terrible dolor, estaba realmente triste, no había nada de furia en ella por que el verlo besarse con shampoo realmente le lastimo, pero las palabras de inuyasha se cruzaron por su mente y al recordar que se refirio a el como una rama una linda sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro  
-¿En que piensas akane?.- Pregunto nabiki con un tono pícaro  
-Hoy he hecho nuevos amigos y son muy simpáticos.-  
-Que bueno hermanita, espero que los traigas a casa para conocerlos.- Dijo kasumi mientras le entregaba su tazon de arroz  
-Que buena idea kasumi, tal vez lo haga.-  
-Buen provecho.- Dijo la familia al unisono y todos comenzaron a comer.


	3. Robo

Hola chicas y chicos mucho tiempo sin subir verdad? Una disculpa pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten y dejen review para saber que estan leyendo la historia y cualquier duda, queja, sujerencia... vale :D?

Al fin era sábado hoy ranma podría despertarse tan tarde como el quisiera. Eran las 12 del día y al fin el chico de la trenza comenzaba a abrir los ojos

-"Que bien dormí .- Pensó mientras se levanto de su futon y se vestía para bajar a desayunar. Ya era bastante tarde, lo mas probable era que ya todos hubiesen desayunado, pero conociendo a la dulce de kasumi lo mas probable era que ella le hubiera guardado sus raciones de comida. Todavía medio dormido bajo ranma a desayunar y efectivamente ya nadie se encontraba desayunando pero en la mesa de la cocina estaban 3 tazones de arroz y uno de guiso. Ranma inmediatamente los devoro

-Enseguida vuelvo.- Dijo akane que se ponía sus zapatos

-¿A donde vas?.- Pregunto ranma

-Voy a visitar a mis nuevos amigos, dile a kasumi que no tardo mucho.- Dijo en un tono muy frió y sin mas salio de casa

-"Ah estado saliendo mucho de casa".- Pensó ranma mientras devoraba su ultimo tazón de arroz. ¿Se estaría viendo con alguien mas? O en verdad iría a visitar a sus amigos, ranma no soporto la idea de que akane se viera con otro tipo y la siguió de cerca. La vio subir las escaleras del templo y entrar a algo que parecía una cabaña abandonada

-¿Que clase de lugar es este?.- Le extrañaba que un grupo de personas se quedaran de ver ahí sin hacer mucho ruido ranma entro unos instantes después que akane pero no la encontró. Recorrió cada parte del lugar pero no la encontró solo había un lugar en el que no había buscado, el pozo. Se acerco a el y se asomo tratando de ver en su interior

-Pero que cosas estoy imaginando, personas entrando a un pozo si que estoy loco.- Se reprocho a si mismo y se sento detrás a esperar a akane.

*/*/*

Kagome acomodaba las cosas que se llevaria al pasado unos dulces para shippo, ramen instantáneo para inuyasha entre otras cosas. Salio de casa y se dirigió al pozo, al llegar al pasado camino tranquilamente hasta la aldea. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar cuando vio a inuyasha salir de la cabaña

-Rápido akane.- Le escucho decir, una chica de cabellos cortos salio también de la cabaña y se monto en la espalda del hanyou tal y como ella lo hacia. Sin perder el tiempo inuyasha emprendió el viaje sin darse cuenta que a unos cuantos metros kagome miraba la escena sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Kagome estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos sobre el posible engaño que no se dio cuanta de la vestimenta de la chica de cabellos cortos que para nada era como la de las personas de esa epoca, su ropa consistía en unos pantalones cortos (shorts), una blusa sencilla color negra y unos tennis tipo botin del mismo color que la blusa. Kagome llego al pozo y seguía sin creer lo que habia visto

-Parece que inuyasha ya olvido a kikyo... Y también me olvido a mi.- Dijo desconsolada la chica y de un salto entro al pozo para volver a su hogar.

*/*/*

Akane bajo de la espalda de inuyasha y se sorprendió al ver un hermoso campo tapizado de flores de diferentes tamaños y colores

-Bien inuyasha, me ayudaste con el problema de ranma, ahora yo te ayudare con kagome para que seas un buen novio.- Inuyasha al oir la ultimala palabra no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¡Keh! Lo que tu digas.- Akane miro detenidamente todas las flores y comenzó a recoger aquellas que estuvieran en buenas condiciones. Al terminas se acerco a inuyasha y le entrego un pomposo ramo de flores

-¿Y ahora que hago con esto?.-

-Pues darcelas a kagome -Akane lo miro seriamente- vamos te acompaño.- Ambos caminaron para no arruinar el ramo de flores y al llegar al pozo lo cruzaron. Al llegar a la época actual inuyasha y akane se despidieron, el de un solo salto llego a la ventana de kagome. El hanyou toco una vez y al no recibir respuesta entro, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a kagome dormida sobre su cama y con algunas lagrimas. El quería saber el por que de las lagrimas, pero tendria que esperar a que kagome despertara, acomodo el ramo en el escritorio de la muchacha y se sentó al pie de la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño.

*/*/*

Akane observo a inuyasha entrar a la habitación de kagome y le deseo suerte. Camino en dirección a la salida pero ranma la detuvo

-¿Quien era ese akane?.- Le pregunto con enoje

-No te importa.- Le contesto akane con el mismo tono

-Dime quien es.-

-¿Acaso estas celoso?.-

-¡Ja! Quien estaría celoso de ti pecho plano, marimacho, fea, boba...-

-¡Entonces no te metas en lo que hago!.- Grito akane furiosa y siguio su camino pero una vez mas ranma la detuvo

-Solo espero que no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.- Le dijo con un tono de superioridad y posesivo, akane se enojo mas con el comentario

-¿Que es lo que no puedo hacer ranma? ¿Besarme con alguien mas como TU y shampoo lo hicieron?.-

-Pe... Pero que dices...- dijo nerviosamente

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Como tu y shampoo se besaron!.-

-¿¡Quien te dijo eso!?.-

-Nadie yo los vi... -Akane tenia los ojos cristalinos- Salí a buscarte para decirte que ya había recuperado la vista cuando los vi besándose en aquel callejón...-

-Ak.. Akane yo no quería.-

-¿No querías? No fue tu culpa, ella se abalanzo sobre ti, estabas distraído ya conozco todas y cada una de tus excusas, ademas no te estoy pidiendo una.- Dijo akane muy decidida y conteniendo las lagrimas se fue directo a su casa. Ranma estaba en shock, akane sabia lo del beso y no le había dicho nada en los días que habían pasado, tenia miedo de llegar a casa y encontrar sus pertenencias en la calle y su padre convertido en panda con un letrero pidiendo asilo. Pero lo que mas le aterraba era perder a akane, había besado a shampoo, si, pero lo hizo por aquello de "con un beso puedes saber quien es el amor de tu vida", de hecho ya había besado a todas y cada una de sus prometidas y excepción de akane. Caminaba muy pensativo y con las manos en sus bolsillos pensando en una buena manera de disculparse honestamente, al llegar al dojo no encontró maletas, mochilas de viaje ni nada parecido, entro y kasumi estaba en la cocina y nabiki viendo la televisión

-Ya... Ya llegue.- Dijo con nerviosismo

-Hola ranma, que bueno que ya estés en casa.- Dijo kasumi asomándose de la cocina

-Hola cuñadito.- Dijo nabiki que apenas y lo miro pues el programa estaba muy interesante

-"Parece que akane no ha dicho nada".- Subió a la habitación de la chica y toco la puerta

-Que quieres ranma.- Dijo akane friamente

-¿Por que no les has dicho nada?.-

-No quiero que se vayan... Ademas no tendrían donde vivir.-

-Akane... Gracias y lo lo siento.- Ranma hizo una reverencia

-No te preocupes.- Akane cerro la puerta de su habitación

*/*/*

Kagome lentamente abrio los ojos y bostezo muy suave, algo le llamo la atencion, era un enorme ramo de violetas y tulipanes. Se sorprendio al verlo ¿Quien se lo habria llevado? Se acerco lentamente y lo tomo para oler la dulce y suave fragancia, observo toda su habitacion y junto a su cama dormia placidamente un hanyou, Kagome tomo una frazada y y lo cobijo. Suspiraba una y otra vez el dulce aroma de las flores mientras bajaba a la cocina para ponerlas en un florero. Inuyasha desperto y se dio cuenta de que kagome no estaba en la habitacion, bajo al primer piso y encontro el ramo que anteriormente le habia dejado en su escritorio adornando ahora la mesa del comedor

-Que bueno que despertaste inuyasha.- Dijo kagome mientras se acercaba a el

-Veo que si te gustaron las flores...-Un ligero sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas

-Si, son muy lindas.- Ambos se miraron con amor y ternura

-Yo no sabia que flores poner, asi que pedi ayuda.-

-¿ Enserio? Quien te ayudo.- Pregunto con entusiasmo imaginándose a todos sus amigos en el campo recogiendo flores...

-Se llama akane...-

-Akane...- Repitio ella, mientras la furia hiba creciendo en su interior

-Kagome estas bien.- Inuyasha movio sus manos frente a los ojos de kagome hasta que ella reacciono

-Inuyasha, dime que sientes por mi...-

-¿Eh?.- El hanyou se sonrojo

-Inuyasha, ¿Llegaras a amarme tanto como lo hiciste con kikyo?

-Pu... pues yoo...- Kagome lo miro fijamente

-Sabes, estoy un poco cansada y me duele la cabeza. Sera mejor que te vayas para que yo pueda desacansar...- Y sin mas kagome subió rápidamente a su habitación Las orejas de inuyasha se cayeron de tristeza al ver a kagome marcharse a su habitación el queria a kikyo pues ella habia sido su primer amor pero amaba a kagome ella ahora era la unica en su corazon..


	4. Chapter 4

-Tranquila, respira... Con cuidado y con calma.- Se dijo así misma akane mientras mezclaba con delicadeza los ingredientes necesarios para hacer galletas. Akane se acerco a kasumi con su tazón y se lo mostró, kasumi observo detalladamente la pasta y sonrió ¡Al fin akane había preparado una pasta para galletas con los ingredientes justos y necesarios! Poco a poco fue acomodando pequeñas porciones en una charola para después hornearlas, pero tenia tanto miedo de echarlas a perder que le pidió a kasumi que ella las cuidara para que estuvieran perfectas. Akane subió a su habitación y en una pequeña mochila acomodo otras cosas que llevaría un kimono para sango, dulces para shippo y un antiguo pergamino con conjuros para miroku. El kimono lo compro especial para sango ya que cuando lo vio en el aparador de la tienda solo pensó en su nueva amiga y el antiguo pergamino el maestro happosai se lo dio a akane como una muestra de amor, a akane ese pergamino no le serviría para nada pero tal vez miroku le sacaría algún provecho. Akane observo la charola que contenía 15 galletas de un buen tamaño, simplemente perfectas nunca habia preparado algo tan bonito. Ranma justo llego a casa cuando vio a akane con las galletas

-Ni creas que las comeré.- Dijo mientras miraba con desprecio las galletas

-No te preocupes, no son para ti.- Respondió akane mientras guardaba las galletas en una bolsa

-¿Y para quien son?-

-Para mi nuevo amigo.-Dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Lo compadezco.- Dijo esto ultimo y subió a su habitación. ¿Por que akane preparaba galletas que no eran para el? ¿Por que se esforzaba tanto en complacer a alguien que no fuera el? La idea de akane entegandole el paquete de galletas a alguien que no fuera el, lo hizo enojar, ¿Celos? ¡Jamas! El es su prometido y ella debe complacerlo solo a el, o bueno eso es lo que ranma piensa.

Todo estaba guardado, akane bajo a la cocina y tomo las galletas, con todo listo salio de su casa en dirección al templo.

Con cuidado de no ser vista akane entro a la cabaña y salto al pozo. Una vez que se encontró con sus amigos, repartió los regalos que traía dejando a todos muy maravillados.

Inuyasha olfateo un poco las galletas y comió una, akane miraba atentamente cada acción de inuyasha esperando la respuesta del sabor de sus galletas y quedo maravillada al ver que inuyasha devoro una a una hasta terminarlas.

-¡Estuvieron deliciosas!.- Dijo el hanyou relamiéndose los dedos, akane suspiro aliviada y feliz al mismo tiempo al saber que le habían quedado bien las galletas

-Que bueno que te gustaron las galletas inuyasha.-

El resto de la tarde fue muy tranquila, los mayores platicando y shippo y kirara jugaban. Cuando estuvo de regreso a casa akane pudo notar que ranma estaba muy serio con ella

-¿A donde fuiste akane?.- Pregunto sin rodeos

-Fui a visitar a unos amigos.-

-Estas saliendo mucho últimamente, anda con cuidado.-

-¿Eso te molesta?.-

-...- Ranma no respondió y regreso a su habitación. Akane hizo lo mismo solo que al entrar soltó un gran suspiro y agito sus cortos cabellos

-Nuestra relación esta cada vez pero.- Dijo para si misma. Desde que había encontrado a ranma en aquella situación comprometedora sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos dos, ella ya no sentía la misma atracción hacia el, esta decepcionada y abatida. Akane decidió despejar su mente tomando un baño, del otro lado del pasillo ranma estaba acostado en su futón analizando toda la situación, recordando que cada vez que encontraba a akane que recién llegaba de estar con sus amigos ella traía consigo un llavero. Rápidamente se levanto y fue a la habitación de la chica y toco. No obtuvo respuesta

-¿Akane puedo pasar?.- Dijo y abrió lentamente la puerta, notando que la chica no estaba en su habitación pero su llavero si y en un abrir y cerra de ojos entro y lo tomo. Echo un ultimo vistazo para ver que todo a excepción del llavero estuviese en su lugar. Entro a su habitación y escondió el llavero creyendo que al no tener sus llaves que no pertenecían a ninguna puerta de la casa akane ya no saldría tan seguido.

La chica entro a su habitación y sin darse cuenta que algo faltaba se cambio

-Akane, ranma la cena esta lista.- Aviso kasumi y ambos chicos bajaron a cenar. El tiempo transcurrió tranquilo y toda la familia se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente cuando akane regreso de la escuela, se cambio y guardo unas cuantas cosas necesarias para sus amigos del pasado pero cuando estaba apunto de tomar su llavero, en donde tenia su fragmento de la perla no lo vio en ningún lugar. Reviso bajo su cama, en los cajones de su tocador y su ropero, incluso en el baño pero no lo encontró, estaba asustada y triste, no vería a sus amigos en el lapso de tiempo que le costara encontrar el llavero y peor aun ¿Que pasaría si alguien descubriera el secreto de su llavero? Eran nulas la posibilidades pero aun así se sentía nerviosa. Lamentablemente paso toda la tarde en casa buscando su preciado llavero, revisando cuidadosamente cada parte en donde pudo haber estado, el dojo, la cocina, el baño, etc. pero no lo encontró. Muy preocupada bajo a cenar y kasumi conociendo bien a su pequeña hermana supo que algo le ocurría y sin dudar se acerco a ella

-¿Que te ocurre akane?.-

-Perdí mi llavero.- Dijo con melancolía

-No te preocupes, mañana te ayudare a buscarlo.-

-Gracias kasumi.- Ranma escucho la pequeña conversación y pensó que tal vez sus planes darían frutos. Lo único que le faltaba saber era a que puertas, candados u otras cosas pertenecían esas llaves. Solo podía reconocer una que era justamente la de la habitación de akane, tal vez una de esas llaves pertenecía a esa cabaña rara que estaba en el templo, tenia que investigarlo pero sería después, ahora disfrutaría que tenia a akane para el solo.

*/*/*

En el pasado todos esperaban a akane pues los visitaba a diario y también les prometió que les llevaría de la deliciosas comida que su hermana preparaba. Ya comenzaba a atardecer y la chica no llegaba

-¿No crees que pasa algo raro sanguito?.-

-Por que lo dice excelencia.-

-Bueno kagome no ha venido y akane tampoco vino hoy.-

-Kagome me comento que tendría exámenes y akane... Solo espero que este bien.- Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte y sango sintió una mano sobre ella. Cuando ambos entraron a la cabaña todos notaron que miroku tenia la pequeña mano de sango marcada en su mejilla. Resignados durmieron.

*/*/*

Kagome acomodaba los libros que utilizaría al dia siguiente. No dejaba de pensar en aquella chica que subió a la espalda de inuyasha. ¿Por que inuyasha llevaba a cuestas a alguien que no era ella? ¿Si no lo hacia con sango por que con una desconocida si? Pero había algo de diferente en esa chica, no parecía de esa época, kagome rió al pensar eso, como alguien mas podría cruzar al sengoku. Pero kagome aun no caía en cuenta que la chica que vio con inuyasha tenia ropas de la misma época que ella. Suspiro y ya recostada en su cama trato de olvidar todo pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con su examen del día siguiente.

*/*/*

Akane miraba por la venta pensativa, había pasado apenas un día sin ver a sus amigos y ya los extrañaba demasiado, no podía imaginar tener que esperar mas tiempo sin verlos. ¿Y si no encontraba su fragmento? Ya no los vería jamas... Su semblante cambio rápidamente al pensar en eso

-No seas tonta akane, lo encontraras.- Se dijo así misma muy decidida. La semana transcurrió muy lenta y aburrida aun no encontraba su llavero. Hacia quehacer en su casa, ordenaba todo, limpiaba los muebles, todo con la excusa de encontrar su llavero. Se aproximaba el fin de semana y todos salían, esa era buena excusa para buscar en la habitación de cada integrante de la familia. Akane no quería pensar mal de ninguno de los integrantes de su familia pero que tal que nabiki lo tenia y quería cobrarle un soborno para devolvérselo o si el maestro al ser tan viejo ya sabia lo que esa llavero en realidad era y ya lo tenia guardado entre sus tantas antigüedades. Sabado en la mañana, lentamente la casa empezó a quedarse sola, nabiki salio con sus amigas, kasumi fue a surtir la despensa, el maestro en su cacería, ranma fue retado por ryoga , su papá y su tío salieron a caminar. Empezó con el cuarto de nabiki, reviso todo y no encontró nada. El siguiente cuarto era de kasumi, ni se molesto en entrar era mas que obvio que kasumi no haría algo asi. Seguía el cuarto de los tres invitados, reviso las antigüedades del maestro y no encontró nada, reviso las pocas pertenencias de ranma y genma e igualmente no encontró nada. Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando vio la mochila de viajes de ranma, por un momento dudo en revisarla pero termino haciéndolo. Al introducir su mano en uno de los bolsillos sintió algo y lo saco, comprobando que era su llavero. Se alegro al recuperar lo pero también se pregunto por que ranma lo tenia, tal vez lo coloco ahí por accidente o alguien mas lo puso ahí, no importaba ya lo había recuperado, ademas, si había sido ranma quien lo había tomado, le reclamaría a la chica por haber entrado a la habitación y haber revisado sus cosas, asi ella se daría cuanta que ranma lo tomo con malas intenciones.

Sin mucha importancia, tomo la mochila que tenia preparada desde hace tiempo y partió al sengoku para ver a sus amigos, justo iba saliendo cuando encontro a su hermana mayor

-¿Akane a donde vas con tanta prisa?.- Pregunto con su típica sonrisa

-Voy a ver a mis amigos.-

-En ese caso, ve con cuidado y regresas antes de que anochezca.-

-Claro, no te preocupes kasumi.- y sin mas akane se dirigió con sus amigos. Unos instantes después y en dirección contraria, apareció ranma y sin sospechar que akane había encontrado su llavero y que había salido entro tranquilamente a la casa Tendo

-¡Ya llegue!.-

-Que bueno que estas en casa ranma.- Respondió kasumi mientras se asomaba de la cocina

-¿Akane aún esta en su habitación?.- pregunto curioso y con superioridad

-No. salio a visitar a sus amigos.- ranma frunció el ceño al oír la respuesta de kasumi

-Ire a descansar a mi habitación.- y dando grandes zancadas subió las escaleras y llego a su habitación. Saco su mochila de viaje y reviso sus bolsillos dándose cuenta que el llavero ya no estaba, por un momento pensó en reclamar a su prometida por entrar a su habitación pero si lo hacia se pondría en evidencia y lo que menos quería era problemas con la familia Tendo.

© 2015 Microsoft Términos Privacidad y cookies Desarrolladores Español


End file.
